


When the Rain Falls

by possiblywonderful



Series: Little Pieces of a Big Something [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Memories, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblywonderful/pseuds/possiblywonderful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most rainy days are unusually nostalgic for Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Rain Falls

When it’s raining and Stiles is at Derek’s place, he’s actually rather calm.

He ususally tends to get antsy whenever it rains for a longer amount of time because of the constant rustling in the back of his conscious that keeps fuzzin up his concentration. He also gets this urge to go outside and run around in the rain and just enjoy it, not fleeing from it like most people do. It’s a thing that his mom once did with him.

They were sitting in the kitchen, looking out of the window when it’s been pouring down as if heaven opened its gates to unload the entire atlantic ocean into their backyard. At least that’s what it felt like. Stiles, around the age of six at that time, had wanted to get out the entire day already to burn off all this excess energy and to just. be. outside. It had been spring and the winter before that had been an especially long one so every single day must be spend outside to make up for the lost play time that the winter took from them.

He distinctly remembers how his mom was leaning against the counter in the kitchen, looking outside the window into their yard. Eventually, she started to talk. “Usually, I love to sit inside and watch the rain falling, all the different drops making their way down to the ground. And I like to listen to them, how they hit the window and make this melody, as if they’re talking to you. Maybe, if you listen carefully, they tell you a bit about their journey”, she said while nudging Stiles’ nose with her finger. “But today, we’re gonna join them because I’m definitly not going to miss play time because they decided to come here.” She meant the raindrops, Stiles was sure.

After that, she had dressed them in clothes appropriate for that kind of weather and went outside with Stiles. For a few moments, Stiles hadn’t been sure what his mom had been up to until she poked him in the side, laughing out an “Tag! It’s you” and took off. After that, they played tag for at least one hour until it turned into some exciting mixture of tag and hide & seek. At some point, his dad came home. He tried to urge them inside because _cold, rain, wet, fall sick_ for exactly two minutes (even though it wasn’t really cold) until his wife pulled him along. So he joined them and they stayed outside the entire afternoon. It’s one of the greatest memories Stiles has got and one of the best days of his childhood.

But when he’s with Derek now and they’re having a calm day, a break from all the hectic jazz that is their life, he enjoys listening to the sound of the rain and how it hits the big windows of the loft. He likes to think of her when he listens to the drops hitting the window while lying in bed with Derek who lazily strokes his hand over Stiles’ arm, thinking about how the raindrops tell him stories of his mom since they came down all the way from heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!
> 
> If you have any questions, ideas or constructive criticism, feel free to send a message or a comment my way here or on my [Tumblr](http://possiblywonderful.tumblr.com). This has also been posted [here](http://possiblywonderful.tumblr.com/post/50862541054).


End file.
